1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to harnesses and, more specifically, to adjustable lengths of elastomeric material fastened to a garment extending from the upper shoulder to their respective side having slidable fasteners for attachment thereto of optical equipment.
The present invention provides means whereby the straps are fixed to the aforementioned attachment points or one member of a mating pair of releasable fasteners are permanently fixed to their respective attachment points with the elastomeric straps having the other members of the mating fasteners fixed to the distal ends whereby the straps are releasable at one or both ends.
Additionally, the present invention provides that the elastomeric straps can be fixed to a backpack conjointly with the backpack straps providing means for attachment of optical equipment
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other harness devices designed for equipment. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 939,871 issued to Sherman on Nov. 9, 1909.
Another patent was issued to Popelakova on Feb. 16, 1932 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,845,099. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,643,803 was issued to Bates on Jun. 30, 1953 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 7, 1961 to Silin as U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,316.
Another patent was issued to Handsman on Nov. 14, 1978 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,211. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,852 was issued to Bell on Jun. 16, 1981. Another was issued to Weissmann on Jun. 16, 1981 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,216 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 15, 1995 to Abrams, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,761.
Another patent was issued to Schweer on May 17, 2005 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,892,395. Yet another International Patent Application No. WO2004098483 was issued to Rogers on 18 Nov. 2004. Another was issued to Townsend on Oct. 21, 2000 as Canadian Patent No. CA2306544.